


Bruises

by envysXdarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysXdarkness/pseuds/envysXdarkness
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr: lux-caelumRough sex scenario with Gladio and that's about it.





	Bruises

skin slapping against skin echoed through the small lestallum hotel room; a common mantra on the nights the king’s shield could spend with you…alone, or at least as close to alone as the walls of the increasingly populated city allowed. 

gasps fill the heavy air with each pounding thrust. gladio’s hands grasping firmly on the flesh of your hips, fingers digging into your skin. low grunts tumble from his lips as he changes the pace from slow and steady to a hard and fast fuck. ass in the air you try to keep pace, your face muffled in the pillows below you. 

“gladio…” his name is practically a breathless whisper into the bed beneath you quickly followed by a slightly pained gasp as you feel your head tugged away from the soft comfort by your hair.

“what was that?” a low growl rumbles behind you as one hand digs deeper into your flesh while the other stays wrapped in your hair. “if you’re gonna say my name, say it louder.” 

gladio halts in his movements momentarily, returning with a series of punctuated but powerful thrusts that nearly cause your already bent knees to buckle.

“gladio!” his name is nearly a scream on your lips as release draws ever closer. “p-please…” your mewling is enough to send him back into his quickened rough pace. releasing your hair, his hand moves to the bed beside you. gladio’s towering form lingering ever closer to crushing you to the bed. his lips connect with the back of your shoulders as his pace becomes unsteady. 

you’re close and you can tell he is too. just as you think you can’t take anymore his teeth sink into shoulder. just like that you feel yourself come undone, his name falling from each gasping breath as you ride your high. you can feel him come undone with one final deep thrust and his release shooting inside of you accompanied by a deep, long, groan.

_______________

looking in the mirror the next morning you couldn’t help but notice the darkening bruises on your waist inconspicuously in the shape of a certain man’s hands. that was new. usually gladio made sure to keep his strength in check. thinking back, his grip did seem tighter than usual but it had felt so good at the time that you didn’t even think about it. 

at least your hips weren’t that hard to cover, none-the-less the king’s shield was still going to get an earful. “gladio!” you called into the adjoining bathroom. 

a towel clad gladiolus emerged moments later, hair slicked back from his just finished shower. you didn’t even have a chance to point out the dark bruises before gladio nearly dropped his towel. “shit, did i do that?” he wasn’t so much oblivious as he was surprised. “you think?” came your curt response. 

gladio opened his mouth as if to apologize but you had already cut him off. “y’know, i kind of like them.” wincing lightly with the twist of your body you ogled the way each finger seemed to have a distinct imprint on you. “makes me feel like i’ve got your hands on me all the time.” 

“is that right?” a low chuckle came in response to the sly grin gracing your lips. “maybe i should give you more. don’t want you spending your days without the feeling of my hands on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i struggle with tenses at times so apologies...also who needs capitalizations tbh


End file.
